


Obnoxious

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshly engaged Klaine being gross (by gross I mean cute) about their rings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obnoxious

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fantastic drawing that you can find right here :  
> http://animateglee.tumblr.com/post/62652454604/lesorientales-answered-freshly-engaged-klaine

ob·nox·ious

>   
>  _adj._
> 
> Very annoying or objectionable; offensive or odious

Tina has hopes.

She is one hopeful girl, and when she hears that Kurt will be in Los Angeles with Santana and Rachel to cheer for them at Nationals, she hopes that Blaine and him will not be disgustingly rubbing the change in their relationship in everybody’s face.

Alas, it looks like hopes are made to be destroyed and walked all over.

As they go to get some coffee to deal with the light jetlag some of them are feeling, Tina finds herself sitting with Santana in front of the Couple.

First, there is the way they order.

Blaine orders for the two of them, telling the barista that they are engaged and Kurt wiggles his left fingers to show the ring.

Okay, it’s a nice ring, it’s masculine and delicate, she gets it but do they have to be so obnoxious ?

From the way Santana rolls her eyes and huffs by her side, it’s fairly obvious that Kurt hasn’t shut up about it since they went back to New York.

Tina can totally picture Kurt feigning to be too warm for the sole purpose of waving his left hand in front of him to make sure that everybody in his vincinity caught the gleam of his ring.

As they sit down, Blaine immediately reaches for Kurt’s left hand, his thumb brushing the ring and Tina feels like knocking her head on the table but she manages to restrain herself.

"We’re going to get married," Blaine says quietly and seriously, if he hadn’t been so obsessed with that fact for the past month, maybe Tina would find it cute, but it’s approximately the 950th time Blaine has pointed that out and she can’t any more with those two.

"We know," she says tiredly, throwing a look at Santana - the other girl is obstinately looking at the ceiling, gulping down her coffee with a frown ; if she keeps rolling her eyes like she does, Tina fears she might hurt herself.

Kurt goes to raise his own cup to his lips but he puts it down to look at his ring again, biting his lower lip with a happy sigh.

"So shiny …" he whispers and this time, Tina can see Santana’s hold on her cup tightening.

She would bet a good portion of her savings on the fact that Santana is muttering behind her cup, but she can’t be sure if she says “Do not punch them” or “I’m going to punch them”.

To be honest, Tina isn’t sure which option she supports.

"I’m going to be Kurt Hummel’s husband" Blaine says with his cute little smile that Tina wants to slap away.

"And I’m going to be Blaine Anderson’s husband" Kurt replies with misty eyes.

Just when she thinks it can’t get any more gooey and fluffy, the barista calls for them.

"Biscottis for Kurt and Blaine who are engaged ?"

Blaine stands up and walks - well more like frolics - to the counter to get their order and this time, Tina does drop her head to the table.


End file.
